EO Birthday Drabbles
by Shinaria
Summary: A collection of Birthday drabble challenges. This week: Feel. A hospital scene for CiZiwejes and some hurt!Dean for Deangirl1. Happy birthday, you two!
1. A Brother's Love

**My story list is growing rapidly, so instead of having a hundred little drabbles laying around under individual titles, especially the b-day ones, they will from now on become a collection under a single title. More organized this way. :)**

**--**

**E/O Challenge Word GLIMMER. Dean is hurt, but he isn't alone. Wee!chester. Happy B-day, Nana56!**

**Genre: hurt/comfort, family**

**Word count: 100**

**Dean is 8, Sam is 4.**

--

**A Brother's Love**

**-**

Little Sammy didn't know what happened while his daddy and big brother were out, but he knew Dean was hurt.

He saw the scrapped and bruised knees the moment Dean walked through the door.

Then he saw the glimmer in his eyes, unshed tears pooling there.

"De?"

"I'm okay, Sammy. Just fell…" Dean winced as he sat down.

Sam blinked, then walked purposefully into the bathroom and returned with a wet washcloth.

Dean pressed it against his scrapes, smiling in gratitude.

Sam scrambled up on the bed to give his brother a hug. "Love you, De."

"Love you too, squirt."

--


	2. Stay With Me

**E/O Word: Pressure**

**For Onyx Moonbeam. **

**I tried doing something dialogue heavy on top of the hurt Dean, as you requested. A huge challenge on it's own I say… I hope this is to your liking. :) And Happy Birthday!**

**Word count: 100**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort**

**--**

--

A gunshot rang through the air.

A scream.

"Dean? Dean!"

"GAAAH!! GOD DAMN! Sonuva—"

"Dean! Oh geez…are you okay?"

"No, I'm not—_ahh_—okay! The damn thing took a—_ahhh_—chunk out of my shoulder…"

"Shit… Here, take this and keep pressure on the wound. I'll go get the car."

"...No—_err_—h-hospital…"

"Damn it, Dean, you're bleeding like a stuck pig and that's going to need more than a few stitches! For once, stop being so— Dean?"

Silence.

"Hey! Don't you dare do this. DEAN!! C'mon, stay with me!"

Weary eyes fluttered open.

"Stay with me."

"…A-Always, Sammy."

--

**Love it? Hate it? Please review, y'all!**


	3. Take a Chill Pill

**E/O Word: Pressure**

**For Miyo86**

**Hope you have a happy birthday! :)**

**Word count: 100**

--

--

Dean stared straight ahead.

Deadpan.

The deep gash seemed to taunt him, a gaping wound.

Within him, his heart raced, beating wildly against his ribcage. Pressure built up tight in his chest and his breath hitched, coming out in short quick pants.

"No…"

In his mind, he could see precious crimson trickling down.

"No nononono…"

A mortal wound.

"_NO!"_

Sam peered over Dean's shoulder. "Dude… Chill out. It's just a scratch."

Dean flipped. "Just a scratch? Just a _scratch?!"_ He waved a hand frantically at the Impala. "This is my baby we're talking about, Sam! She's—she's scarred for life!!"

--

**I'm not sure that Dean freak out AS much, but I couldn't think of anything else for a panicky Dean. ;)**


	4. It'll Be Okay

**E/O word: Relax.**

**Sick!Sam and caring!John for Sammygirl1963. Here's to wishing you a happy birthday!**

**Word count: Ahhhh!!!! *pulls at hair* I tried, I really did!! …102 words.**

**--**

A horrible retching sound filled the air, and two Winchesters cringed as the youngest member of their family emptied his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

"Easy there, kiddo." John reached a hand out to steady a wobbly Sam.

"Don' feel s'good, Dad…."

"I know, Sammy, I know, just relax…"

A shiver shook Sam's sweat-slick frame and he dove his head back into the toilet as nausea overtook him once more.

After a few minutes, a thoroughly exhausted Sam slumped sideway into his father's arms, puffy red eyes fluttering shut.

D-dad? …D'n?"

"Shh… Try to sleep. It'll be okay."

And so it was.

--


	5. Wrong Impression

**E/O word: fervor**

**For InSecret. Strong female character and some humor tossed in, as requested. ^^ Happy birthday!**

**On another note, I don't think Dean would have ever really done this, but hey, who cares? =P**

**Word count: 100**

**--**

**--**

**Wrong Impression**

--

Bright eyes twinkled.

Long lashes fluttered.

A twitch of a smile.

"So…have any plans tonight?"

"No…"

Dean eyed Jo Harvelle with much fervor. "Well…I'm sure—you and me—we could get together and—"

"Absolutely not!"

Dean yelped as Ellen appeared out of nowhere and grabbed hold of his ear, proceeding to drag him out of the bar. "Of all the—"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Downright despicable—!"

"Mom!"

"—even think doing that—?"

"Ahh!"

"—To my DAUGHTER!"

Dean hit the ground hard, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Frickin' wildcat…just wanted to take her to a movie!"

--


	6. Taking Risks

**E/O word: Fervor**

**For Helen Bache. Hurt!Dean for your birthday. Hope you like. :)**

**Word count: 100**

**--**

**Taking Risks**

--

Hustling pool was officially a health risk.

Everything hurt. Ribs were busted, an arm broken... Then there was the matter of his face. After the men had fervently decided to give him a makeover with a baseball bat, it wouldn't surprise him that the next time he looked in a mirror he'd find his nose up where his eyes were at.

"S'mm…"

Gentle hands were suddenly there, lifting him off the ground.

"S'mmy?"

"I'm here, Dean. I gotcha…"

That was all he needed to know, and let himself fall into the dark abyss of unconsciousness, knowing he was finally safe.

--


	7. Frozen

**E/O Challenge. Word Over. Hypothermic Dean and some protective/caring Sam for Bhoney. Happy birthday!**

**Word count: 100**

--

_Sam, please…_

I shivered against the bitter cold, trying to heat up the snow beneath me. Numb fingers scrambled along ice, struggling to drag my stiff body out of the weather. But it was no use, my core shutting down as the frost took hold. What a fool I'd been to chase a spirit in the dead of winter.

But it wasn't over yet. It couldn't be…

_Sammy…_

My unspoken plea was answered, and suddenly warmth swept over me, gangly arms wrapping around me tight. I latched on as it melted the ice away.

It was the warmth of brotherhood.

--

**Okay, not as much Sam as I wanted, but that's the drawback of needing to cram detail within 100 words. Hope it's still acceptable.**


	8. By Your Side

**E/O Challenge. Word Feel. Happy birthday, CiZiwejes! ****Hope you like this little hospital scene with the boys.**

**Word count: 100**

**Just a quick note. I have absolutely no medical experience whatsoever and my research skills are a big fail, so please excuse any mistakes beforehand.**

--

Cramps. Sam had complained about feeling them for weeks, until it seemed to have gotten so bad he couldn't move. At that point Dean had seen no choice but to take him to the hospital, where it was concluded that he had a lesion on the lining of his stomach wall.

Now Sam was being prepped for surgery to remove it. Damn. Why couldn't they have anything easy in their lives?

A large hand slipped into his own and squeezed.

Dean returned the motion. "I'll be here when you wake."

Sam smiled even as his eyes slipped closed. "I know."

--


	9. Slight Amnesia

**E/O Challenge. Word Feel. Happy birthday, ****Deangirl1! Some hurt Dean for you. Hope you like.**

**Word count: 100**

--

Dean acknowledged that he had a thick skull. However, there were only so many times it could be smashed against a solid object.

Or _with _a solid object.

Either way, there'll be some damage.

He woke up with his younger brother hovering over him.

"Told you not to hustle pool with those guys," he said. "How are you feeling?"

Dean sat up and reached one hand to gingerly touch the lump on his head. "I've been better." He winced. "Ugh…I seriously need to start wearing a hardhat on the job."

"Why?"

"Cause for a moment there, I forgot your name."

--


End file.
